A Different Way
by theOVERMAN
Summary: Hermione goes to Hogwarts for her 7th year, after Voldemort is defeated, to find her Head Boy oddly intriguing? First FanFic. Read and review! Rating for language and adultish things. Now Complete. Mostly canon but has OOCness and fanon moments.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N Okay…First FanFic I've ever written, but I've read more than the average person. I really hope you guys like it. You have no idea what it would mean to me if you just read my fanfic and maybe kind of sort of reviewed? Please! Should I continue with it and make it an actual story or abandon it? You decide in reviews!**

Hermione Granger smiled as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. It had been a long summer. Harry had a run in with Voldemort while at Godrics Hollow and had eventually killed him. The rest of the summer was spent tracking down and destroying the remaining horcruxes. And now they were all returning for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Hermione was ecstatic. Not only could she have a peaceful year at Hogwarts, but she had been made head girl as well!

Not only were things changing, but Hermione had also changed. She had lost her baby fat and here cheekbones became more defined, and she had decided, that she could wear some light make up, nothing really heavy. Just some mascara and light consealer with the occasional brown eyeliner and lip gloss. Her hair had also tamed down considerably and her curls ran down her back gracefully now.

She walked down the aisles of the Hogwarts Express, looking for her friends. She hadn't seen them for about a week, but was confident she'd find them towards the back of the train, sure enough about four compartments from the back she found them. In the compartment there was, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood. Ron and Luna had started dating sometime during the summer and Hermione had been devastated at first, and even now she was a little agitated when they were all in the same room. She had loved Ron, or so she thought. She had managed to convince herself that she had just hung onto the idea of loving him out of sheer grief and desperation.

"Hi Hermione"

"Hi everyone, Ron could you help me with my truck"

Ron made a noise similar to a groan but Hermione ignored it. Together they lifted the truck and put it in the top compartment.

"Hey Hermione, do you know who the Head Boy is?" Neither Harry nor Ron had been chosen, most likely because McGonagall had been made head mistress since Dumbledore died and was a little fairer.

"No, but he's most likely one of the top five students in our year."

"Pfft of course, always the smart ones." Ron remarked.

"Well Ronald, maybe if you tried a little harder you would be one of those 'smart ones' so until you try I'm sure all of us would appreciate it if you would quit complaining and be happy with just being a prefect!" Hermione snapped, fed up with his whining.

Harry and Ron went back to the game of chess they had been playing, while Neville watched and Luna read "The Quibbler" (upside down as usual). Hermione and Ginny started up a conversation about hexes and their effects of people (like Malfoy, who had been sent to Azkaban for attempted murder and would not be going to Hogwarts this year) or lack there of (Hagrid).

This went on for several hours, only interrupted by the occasional bathroom trip or the food cart. Finally about a half hour before they reached their destination of Hogsmeade station Professor McGonagall's voice sounded clear over the intercom.

"Would all students proceed to get changed into their school robes and would the Head Girl and Boy please report to the prefects compartment. That is all"

"I wonder what this is about" Hermione said to no one in particular.

"Well you better go find out." Harry responded.

And so Hermione made her way to the front of the train. Stopping outside the compartment to straighten out her robes. She walked inside and saw McGonagall sitting alone.

"He will be here in just a minute, Miss Granger."

"Who--?"

Almost as if on cue in walked Blaise Zabini in all his arrogant glory. Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin who normally wasn't very well known, because his mother was not a death eater nor was she for the light. He was tall, lean but muscular, had black (or very dark brown.. Hermione couldn't decide which) hair with curls that fell into his eyes, which were a dazzling dark blue. His Italian olive colored skin was dark, as if he spent the entire summer in the sun. He smirked seeing Hermione's eyes on him. She blushed realizing she was caught admiring, but sneered in response trying to tame her blush.

'Oh God, that's embarrassing.. I'll never hear the end of it.' Hermione thought to herself.

"I see you've decided to join us Mr. Zabini."

"Always a pleasure Professor." He responded. Hermione snorted, she had a sneaking suspicion that it was not a pleasure, for any of them.

His smirk grew, at her obvious conviction that no one was there willingly.

"Now since you are both Heads you will be required to share a common room. Yes I know Miss Granger, it is a new policy to promote house unity, and you will have to carry out your duties in together. Now, there are many responsibilities to being Heads…" Professor McGonagall continued like that for about another ten minutes before they were dismissed.

Neither Hermione nor Blaise spoke on the journey back to their compartments. Blaise's compartment was about ten before hers and when she walked by she saw Theodore Nott, Millicent Bullstrode, Adrian Pucey, and Marcus Flint, who was apparently held back for another year or two.

'So those are his friends.. I wasn't sure he had any, he's always so standoffish and if you do talk to him, well he's an ass.' She thought as she continued down the corridor of compartments to her own. When she arrived she noticed that the food cart must have passed because there were fresh wrappers on the floor.

"'Mione we saved you some pumpkin pasties if you want." Offered Harry.

"Sure I'm starved."

"Did you find out who the Head Boy is?"

"Yeah, it's Zabini."

"Who?"

"The Slytherin, you know, the dark Italian one?"

"Oh him, he's mean."

"Yeah I know, and now I have to share a common room with him. That's like Slytherin on demand here!

"Whoa whoa whoa you have to WHAT! You're shitting me right? Damn Hermione, that sucks!"

"Language Ronald!"

"Bloody Hell woman I'll say what I want!"

"ARGH! Fine, but if your language is ever held against you (which I'm sure it will) I wont with hold the 'I told you so' s."

At this point the train's speed had started decreasing till it eventually stopped. They all grabbed their trunks and exited the compartment and entered the craziness of kids trying to get out of the train. When they did get out, they went to the horseless carriages (which weren't so horseless anymore since the war…a lot of people died and a lot of people saw) and grabbed an empty one. On the way up to the castle they talked about many things, but Hermione remained silent.

'How am I supposed to live with this arrogant ass hole for an entire year? I admit I've never really talked with the guy, but that smirk was enough to know he's just another Slytherin. At least it's not Malfoy…WAIT Malfoy is in prison, I almost forgot, Ha Ha Ha. Well thank god he's attractive, I mean if I have to see his face everyday at least it wont tear retina.' Hermione smirked at this.

"'Mione are you okay? You're being awful quite."

"I'm fine Ginny, my stomach's a little uneasy from all the bumping but I'll be fine" Hermione lied. She could never tell her friends she even thought a Slytherin was attractive. Well she doubted Ginny would do anything but agree, giggle, and ask how long she liked him (which is ludicrous because she didn't know him and he was a Slytherin). But Harry and Ron would most likely try and shake the nonsense out of her and when that didn't work, act betrayed and not talk to her for the rest of forever.

"If you're sure." She replied with an odd look in her eye.

"I'm sure."

Not long after they arrived at the castle and headed for the Gryffindor table where they sat by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The talked idly for a few minutes till Filch walked in carrying a stool and a hat followed by some number of first years all looking petrified. Filch had taken up duties of having the children sorted since McGonagall had become Head Mistress and had to sit at the staff table.

And so the ceremony proceeded, about 8 new Gryffindor, The McGonagall gave her speech which no one expected because it was so like Dumbledore's in earlier years, filled with house unity and putting a stop to prejudice between wizards, even though no one dare express their hatred because the ministry was not taking any chances with reaming death eaters or supporters of what Voldemort did. Hermione was quite confident that she was not going to be called "Mudblood" anytime soon, at least not to her face.

And so the feast ended filling everyone's bellies and making even Ron sick from too much food, which I tell you is a hard thing to do. Before everyone exited the hall Professor McGonagall called all the prefects and heads to her so she could tell them the passwords. After everyone knew the passwords they started to head back to their tables to lead the first years when McGonagall called Hermione and Blaise back.

"As I am sure you are wondering where your new common room is I have arranged for Mr. Filch escort you to its entrance where the pass word is 'Flabbergast' (**A/N Yeah I know its stupid but I really had a hard time figuring out what to use for this**). That is all"

When the rest of the students had left the Great Hall Hermione and Blaise waited by the entrance, in silence, for Filch. Hermione was uncomfortable. She could feel his gaze on her as they waited and refused to meet it with her own.

'Why is he staring? Is this payback for my staring earlier? Or does he know I'm uncomfortable? UGHH! I wish he would stop. I am not going to give him the pleasure of him knowing he got to me. I will win this battle.'

By now filch was coming up to them and without saying anything he walked out of the Great Hall. They followed. They walked past the north tower and the library and finally came to a portrait of an apple tree with silver apples and a lion at his feet.

"Here is the entrance to your common room. No one but you two are allowed in here. You have separate bedrooms but must share a bathroom. There are two study areas both with a desk and a bookshelf and an all access pass to the school, anytime and anywhere without permission and you will not be questioned. You have complete access to the library for any reason and the restricted section is also within your rights to wander. Laundry will be collected Saturday and returned Sunday. You will patrol every night, together, and do a weekly check on all of the house common rooms. You have to right to dock points and add them but if the ability is abused it will be taken from you."

At that he left leaving them standing in front of the portrait of the lion beneath the tree with silver apples.

"Password?" asked the lion after inspecting them closely.

"Flabbergast." Said Zabini in a bored arrogant tone.

The portrait swung open to reveal a large common room. The colors were completely neutral, blood red and emerald green. Hermione wasn't completely sure if she wanted Christmas colors year round but she could live. There was a living area in the middle with couches and armchairs that were silver, red, green, or gold. There were a couple of fire places and on opposite sides of the room sat two desks and book shelves. There were three rooms on the wall facing them. The one in the middle they assumed was the bathroom and the two on the opposite sides must have been their bedrooms. Hermione guessed that hers was the one on the left, since that side had a majority of red in it.

"Well it isn't too bad." She said mostly to herself.

"Ha, Granger go to bed."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" She demanded.

"The boy who not only has to live with you for the majority of a year, but also has to see you in the morning so try to get some sleep and keep up appearances. For both our sakes Granger."

She was so mad she could have slapped him but by the time she came back to her senses his bedroom door was already half way shut.

"Humph."

She headed to her bedroom, which was dressed elegantly in gold and red and a queen size bed that felt like heaven. She changed into her nightclothes and crawled into bed, shut her eyes and tried to sleep. But she had trouble; thoughts of what he had said plagued her mind.

'Was he calling me ugly? 'Keep up appearances' what's that mean? Ass hole. Damn him to hell! Whoa Hermione watch your language there. 'Both our sakes'? He wants me to be pretty? I hate him. Hate him hate him hate him.'

Eventually the thoughts ceased and she slipped into a dream where she was a mermaid who lived in her old friends pool (**A/N I decided Hermione has weird dreams like me okay?**).

A/N Oh my God. Its finally finished, please review! Should I continue? Tell me! I'll update soon if you want.


	2. A Little Anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N I know it's really soon for a new chapter but I had nothing to do today and I really liked writing this…well enjoy!**

Hermione woke in the morning feeling refreshed. How on earth had she slept so well when she could barely fall asleep? She didn't know all she knew was that she needed a shower…bad. So she got up took of her pajamas and put on her heavy robe. She grabbed a towel and exited her room. When she got in the bathroom she was surprised by how much it looked like the prefects bathroom. With a bathtub as big as a swimming pool with several different taps and pearly white sinks. She only saw two showers though, one of which was already running.

Ignoring the fact that her male roommate was currently naked in the next shower she stepped into the other one and disrobed. She turned on the shower and felt the warm water rush over her body. She lathered, rinsed, and repeated the process. She liked being clean. Cleanliness is next to Godliness, her aunt always said.

'Mmmm hot water. I wonder what time it is?'

After her relatively short shower, she reached her arm out to grab her towel and robe. She wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. Upon exiting the shower she realized she was not the only person there in a towel.

'Oh dear God…'

There he was, standing in just a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing his toned muscles and beautiful body. His wet curls fell in his face and his mouth curved into a smirk.

"I know I'm attractive Granger but do you have to stare?"

Hermione blushed at this. She cast her eyes downward but when she looked up she could see his eyes exploring her body.

"You really are one to talk Zabini. I thought only some Slytherins were hypocrites, you just proved me wrong."

"I wasn't staring Granger, I was seeing what sort of benefits living with you might offer."

'He was checking me out. And implying that he… likes what he sees? Hmm this could get interesting.'

"Well Zabini, if it comforts you similar thoughts were in my mind."

'Oh God, where did that come from? Shit shit shit.'

Blaise smirked and cocked an eyebrow, making him look extremely sexy in Hermione's opinion.

He started walking over to her and she started retreating backwards until she was pressed up against a wall. He started getting very close, like uncomfortably close. He put an arm on both sides of her and leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"Now Granger, are you so sure that's what you really want?"

"No" she said in a very small voice.

"Ha, that's what I thought. You really should think before you speak, Granger."

And with that he walked away leaving her pressed up against the wall, unknowingly shaking. She eventually moved and headed back to her room, where she got dressed in her clothes for the day. She checked to make sure he wasn't in the common room before exiting and headed for the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table without so much as a glance at the Slytherin table. She sat in-between Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch (something about speed and technique).

"Hermione are you okay? You look a bit peaky." Asked Ginny in a small voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Hmm I see. So how's your new home?"

"Oh its great, but it kind of looks like Christmas, all red and green. I don't know how long I will be able to stand it. But yeah other than that, it's great. I would bring you up there if I was allowed, but I can't."

"You cant? That sucks. I really wanted to see it, maybe one day we could sneak me up there and have a girls night?"

"Ha ha sounds good Ginny, besides. I bet Zabini has already invited half the Slytherin common room up there for some Slytherin orgy or something."

"Ha ha ha ha. I'll be sure to tell Zabini that if I ever stumble upon a reason to talk to him. So about that girls night… how about tonight?"

"Sounds great, meet me at the entrance of the library around 8ish, it's not far from my common room."

And so the day passed without much incident, the only special thing was meeting their new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher (Since Snape was also in prison for murder and Slughorn continued to teach potions) who was a Scottish man at the age of about 38, and ex-auror.

After dinner Hermione made her way up to her common room to find Blaise Zabini lounging on one of the couches with a book in his hand.

"I'm having a friend over tonight if you don't mind terribly. Not that I care if you do I just thought you should know."

"But Granger isn't that against the rules?"

"Well I figured that you would break them eventually and if I was to allow a bunch of rude stuck up Slytherins in my home then you would surely allow one obedient Gryffindor."

"You speak as if you know my friends Granger. Which I should let you know, you don't. And people call Slytherins prejudiced."

"What is that supposed to mean? Slytherins are prejudiced and I have every right to judge Slytherins the way I do, because of the way they treated me! How do you think I felt being called 'Mudblood' every day for six years!? Well I should let you know I didn't!"

"When have I ever called you 'Mudblood', Granger? Exactly. I haven't. So when you speak to me of my friends like that maybe you should take that stick out of your ass and open your eyes and see all Slytherins aren't the same."

"I hate you."

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual."

Around 8 o'clock that evening Hermione left her common room and headed towards the library to pick up Ginny. She reached the library and saw Ginny waiting by the front entrance with a small tote bag on her arm. Hermione saw her friend and hugged her then started leading the way back to he common room.

"So how's Blaise?"

"Since when are you on a first name basis with my roommate?"

"I'm not, I was just wondering."

"Well I suppose he's fine, we got in a fight before I came to pick you up."

"What about?"

"Nothing of real importance. Just a stupid argument. We're here."

Hermione said the password and entered, followed by Ginny who had a look of awe on her face.

"Come on, ill show you around, Zabini must have left."

So Hermione showed Ginny around her new common room. Then the bathroom and last her bedroom.

"Have you seen Zabini's room yet?"

"No, why would I want to?"

"Because don't you want to know what goes on in there?"

"No, not really."

"Good point."

"Come on let's get in our pajamas."

And so Hermione and Ginny changed into their pajamas, which really wasn't much. Hermione had on booty shorts and just a bra and Ginny had on only a bra and underwear. They were seeing who could be extremely slutty and still walk around without freezing. Ginny won.

Later on that night they heard a crash come from the common room.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ginny watch your language."

"What was that though?"

"I don't know, lets check it out."

Out in the common room they found two very drunk Slytherin boys. Both Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were, well to put it nicely, smashed. The crash they had heard was Blaise accidentally knocking over a vase in his drunken madness. The boys turned towards them and suddenly the girls remembered their... clothing or lack there of. They both blushed like mad and started slowly backing towards Hermione's room. But not before both boy's jaws dropped and started walking towards them. Hermione and Ginny backed into Hermione's room and screamed. Hermione quickly grabbed a robe and threw it on herself and abandoned Ginny in her room.

Outside in the common room Hermione saw Blaise and Theodore sitting on tables with bottles of what looked like fire whiskey to Hermione, but she was never a heavy drinker.

"Zabini what the hell are you doing?!"

"You know I could ask you the same question, walking around here half naked. You and your Weaslette are really tempting us men."

"Yeah!" Theodore put in.

"Well maybe I wouldn't dress in such attire if I didn't think you would come home in such a state! You know I can dress however I want and if I for any reason at all tempt you well I'm sorry! How about next time you just stay in that horrid place you call a room and leave all of us alone!"

"Ouch Granger that really hurt. Maybe I could take you seriously if you were wearing more than a robe!" He yelled.

"And maybe I could take you seriously if you weren't drunk beyond reason!"

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying? I can't take you seriously even when you're not drunk. You're just the stupid ass hole Slytherin who was never noticed because no one even knows you exist! And honestly… I'm surprised you even have friends!" she yelled back.

At this point, he was furious. Theodore was in the background sitting on the table seeing if he could chug the rest of his bottle. As his friend was drinking and drinking, Blaise approached Hermione with a look of pure madness on his handsome face. She was terrified, but he couldn't know that. She wouldn't let him. She took a step towards him and said:

"You are alone Zabini, the fact that you even have that scum here surprises me. Your mother isn't even here for you, but then again… was she ever?"

"Don't talk about my mother Granger." He hissed in response to her crude comment.

"Watch me." She retorted.

Then he did something neither of them really expected and the worst possible reaction.

He kissed her.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as a jolt was sent down her spine and her knees went weak. She just stood there for what could have been a decade, doing what she'll never know. But she was kissing him, and she liked it. She then realized she must have seemed like an idiot just standing there, so she pushed him away.

"What was that?"

"Well Granger, that seemed an awful lot like a kiss to me." He responded with a smirk.

"But but but you hate me?"

"True, you just really needed to shut up."

"Oh.."

And with that she turned and walked inside her room and saw Ginny sitting on her bed with the oddest look on her face.

"Well?"

"Not tonight Ginny, time for bed. I need to think."

"You think to much you know that right?"

But Hermione wasn't listening. She lay in bed thinking of the kiss.

'Why did he do that? To shut me up, my ass. He really is the most confusing person I know. I will get no sleep tonight. Where'd that dreamless sleep potion go?'

Hermione tossed and turned most of the night, trying to get some sleep. She could hear Ginny's soft snoring in the background of her thoughts and was extremely jealous of the redhead's restful sleep. She could not stop analyzing the situation over and over in her head. She couldn't get him out of her thoughts.

'I hope he isn't sleeping either. That prick.'

She was so distracted that she didn't even try to stop herself from cursing. She hated him. It was his fault. Why would he do that? Does he know what he is doing to her? She finally fell asleep around 4 AM and her last thought was:

'He's going to die, he deserves to.'

**A/N Well I could have done way better. I didn't mean for him to kiss her so early on but I just didn't see this chapter going anywhere so I needed a bit of life put into it. Hermione got pretty angry eh? Yeah. Well review! Unleash your painful truth unto me! I deserve it. But this is my first fanfic! Give me your sympathy! It should get better. If it doesn't then I will give up on writing fanfics and just stick to reading. Oh who knows? You decide!**


	3. Some Drabble

A/N Okay... new chap! Yay! I know, this past week has dragged on forever. I never thought it would end. Thank God it did though. And as I promised… I'm updating!! Yay for commitment!

She was avoiding him. He knew it too. She had been doing this for about a week now. In every one of their classes together, she always sat in the farthest seat from him. Blaise thought this was highly amusing. Whenever he woke up she was always gone, and when he came back she was either already in her room or still out.

So one day, he waited for her. He was sitting in a corner of the common room late one night waiting for her to come back.

He didn't have to wait long. She got in at about 10:30. She walked in, looked around briefly (obviously not seeing him), and started creeping towards her room.

"You've been avoiding me."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there for about 10 seconds then slowly turned to face him.

"No I have not."

"Oh, really? That's news to me."

"I have been busy, you know Head Girl duties and all."

Is that the best she could do? "Is that the best you can do Granger? That is awfully pathetic. You must have forgotten, I am Head Boy. We, you know, have a tendency to share duties."

"I don't have to deal with this."

"Oh, yes, you do."

He got up and walked over to her and grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"What is it now?"

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me."

"I already told you, I haven't been avoiding you."

"And I've already told you, you're lying."

"I think I will be the one to determine whether I am lying or not."

"Oh drop the act Granger! Why've you been ignoring me?"

"I think you know why." Her voice was so small Blaise had to strain to hear it.

"I think I must have forgotten Granger, why don't you remind me." He said pulling her close to him.

She looked so scared and confused he might have laughed had it been a different situation. He leant down hovering for a moment over her lips, and then went to her ear.

"You really should defend yourself more Granger, this is getting too easy."

She had to do something. He was walking away. Leaving her in this idiotic state. She couldn't let him keep doing this to her. So she did the one thing that came to her mind.

She played his game.

Before he even reached his door she ran up to him, spun him around, and stood very close to him.

She then kissed him. She pulled away after a few seconds with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You're right, it is getting too easy."

And with that, she walked away silently. She reached her room and crashed down on her bed without even changing. She had a feeling she was going to sleep well tonight.

Blaise was in a state of shock, not for long though. Slytherins were not allowed to be shocked, stunned, or surprised. It threw off their groove (A/N I couldn't resist myself on that one.)… And Slytherins didn't like their groove thrown off. They were known as unflappable. Except of course Malfoy who used his fucked up childhood as an excuse to blow up in people's faces. Pfft, no one liked him anyways.

But in the end Blaise just brushed off the kiss and had his award-winning smirk plastered on his face.

'Oh Granger you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. This could get interesting, very interesting.'

He liked to think that even though she initiated the kiss, he still held control. He was the one who could make her melt, go weak in the knees. He knew this because he was barely affected by the first kiss with her. He had kissed many girls before, and more than once done a little more than just kissing. But there's no way he could ignore the spark. Oh he felt it all right. He blamed it on the booze though.

Little did Hermione know that Blaise was plotting. Oh was he plotting. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to have fun this year. He knew Hermione was a virgin. Anyone who didn't know that was obviously not the brightest bulb in the pack. He knew she was a virgin, and he was going to change that. He was going to get her back for what she said, for what she did. And that was only one of the many things he could do to her.

He chose the one thing that he knew would affect her most; keep him in her life forever. He would not rape her, even he was above that. He would seduce her. It should be easy enough; she has a tendency to lose control around him. He was always in control. She knew it. He knew it.

'Now, where to start…'

Hermione Granger sat in Ancient Runes. She could feel his eyes one her. She ignored him. She had been doing this for a while now. Ever since their second kiss she avoided him like the plague. She did her duties and patrols separate from him.

She was terrified. What had she done? Oh God. She just had to kiss him.

'You can only blame yourself Hermione, you did what you thought right.' Said a voice in her head.

'Correction, you did what he did. You initiated it. Its your fault, not his. You just couldn't control your hormones.' Said another.

'It has nothing to do with hormones you know that as well as I do. This was an attempt at making him shake, and quiver under your touch. And sister, you failed miserably. You surprised him, I will admit to that. But all you succeeded in doing is momentarily stun him. He recovered quite quickly if you remember.'

"Ugh" she said to herself.

"Miss Granger? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes professor, I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

The professor went back to her class and Hermione tried to listen. She took her notes but her mind was clouded by thoughts of the kiss.

'Oh bug. This is not good.'

At the end of class she practically ran out of the class and hurried to her common room. She put her bag and books on her desk and walked out of the portrait only to run into one Blaise Zabini.

'Mmm he's warm.'

"Uh, oh, um err sorry?"

'Wow nice job Hermione you've accomplished looking like an idiot how many times today?'

"You know Granger, you can move. No one is stopping you."

She then just briefly remembered that she was still standing against him.

"Unless of course you'd like to stay, I have no objections."

'Wow subtle flirting? Pfft nothing is subtle with him. All or nothing.'

"No thanks I'll be fine moving away now."

But Blaise didn't exactly let her. Instead he pressed closer against her. She looked up and said:

"Actually, I think you are stopping me. I would appreciate it if _you_ moved."

Blaise sighed.

"Only if I must."

With that he moved away from her and stepped into the common room. Once he was gone Hermione ran. She ran down the steps, past the library and towards the Great Hall. When she reached there lunch had already started and she walked in and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hey guys! Anyone know where Hagrids been?"

"I saw him yesterday coming out of the forest with some shell type thing."

"Speaking of seeing things, guess who I saw doing something very scandalous!"

"Oh Ginny no one cares about your silly gossip."

"Shut up Ronald, Hermione will you listen?"

Hermione sighed; she really didn't care about gossip. But she was a good friend and was willing to listen.

"Okay Ginny, fill me in."

"Okay! Well yesterday on the way back from Herbology I saw Pansy Parkinson snogging with…"

"Who?! Come on Gin, you're killing me!"

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me you wont tell!"

"Okay okay I wont tell anyone, but should I remind you, you're the one who made me interested?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. But back to my story, yesterday on the way back from Herbology I Pansy Parkinson snogging with none other than Ernie Macmillan!"

At this Ron's head shot up.

"Parkinson was snogging with Macmillan?"

"Ahh so you do care!"

Ron blushed and:

"I do not care. I was just…surprised that Macmillan was getting any action."

He still looked a little upset at this.

'Hmm could Ron like Pansy? Or Ernie?!'

At this Hermione shook her head profusely. Most definitely Pansy out of the two of them.

After lunch Hermione headed to the library because she had a free period and wanted to do some research.

"Advanced Arithmancy... Advanced Arithmancy…Advanced….Arithmancy… Ahh there you are"

The book she was looking for was on the second highest shelf, aka WAY out of her reach. But she still tried. She stood on her tippy toes and reached with all her might. All of a sudden she felt a warm body press against her back and reach up. A tan arm came into her view and grabbed the book she was reaching for.

"Looking for this Granger?"

She knew that voice… oh yes she knew it.

"As a matter of fact," she turned to face her tormentor "I am. Now if you would be so kind as to give it to me."

"I don't know if I can do that Granger, you see. We are in the same Arithmancy class and well, I need this too."

"No you don't! I was getting this for a little extra research. You're fibbing."

"Oh you got me Granger. But what are you going to do? I have your precious book and well, I don't feel like parting with it."

"Just give me back my book Zabini."

"Take it from me, Granger."

At this Hermione reached up and grasped at the book. But to no avail. Blaise moved the book out of her reached and leaned against the bookshelf with that aggravating smirk on his face.

"You know Granger, I would give it back to you… but for a price."

'Ahh a catch, I could work this to my advantage.' She thought evilly.

"And what would that price be?"

"A kiss. Just a quick simple kiss."

"I could do that… I suppose."

Hermione took a few steps forward till she was very close to Blaise and his eyes fluttered shut she leaned in and…kneed him where it hurts. His arms fell to protect his manly hood and he dropped the book.

"Thanks Zabini, I really appreciate it."

"Bitch." Was all he was able to croak out and she laughed, walking back to her table and opened her book. She read for the remainder of the period and when it ended she checked out the book and headed back to her dormitory.

She didn't see Zabini in the common room and was quite thankful. He must have been very angry for that little present she gave him in the library, and she didn't really like an angry Blaise.

She only had two more classes for the day and she went through those like it was nobodies business. She got back to the common room put her bag away and went to go on her patrols…alone. She didn't patrol with Zabini anymore. She didn't think she could handle it. Too much of one thing is pretty much always a bad, plus she was ignoring him anyways.

After her patrols she worked on her homework in her room and then went to bed to have a good nights sleep. And she did, her dreams filled with flowers and strangely enough, gnomes. To think if she hadn't given up Divination she could have figured out what it meant. Not that she really cared though…Divination is for people who cant handle real knowledge.

A/N Wow that chapter…was a little out there. I have had writers block all weekend. I had absolutely no idea where this chapter was heading but… I did give you guys a hint on possible pairings. I was devilishly proud of the library scene. I thought Hermione deserved some fun in this, I mean I'm unleashing ass hole Blaise on her unsuspecting innocence. But who knows. It might not turn out as I suspect. I already know how this Fics going to end so don't worry. I am even thinking about a sequel… too soon? Yeah I thought so too. But I am one of those people who like to plan ahead and get a good idea of what's going on. Read and Review! But be honest I want to know the brutal truth!


	4. An Awful Lot of Smirking

**A/N ITS NOT ABANDONED DON'T WORRY. I've just been really busy with the holidays and stuff. Plus I didn't have my laptop. So it's been really hard to update. Throw me a bone…Well here you guys go anyways.**

Hermione woke up with a start. One of those gnomes had started beating her with flowers in her dream. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was only ten minutes till she usually got up, so she decided to just stay up. She slipped on her slippers and walked into the common room searching for her bag. She found her bag on a plush red couch and lifted it up.

She heard a noise and turned around. There stood Blaise Zabini in nothing but his boxers (which were a little to black and silky for Hermione's liking). He looked extremely ruffled. His hair was all over the place, yet he looked magnificent. Almost like a God, carved out of delicious Italian teenage boy. She realized she was staring after the second over look of him.

'No body should look that good in the morning. Damn him.' Hermione thought before suddenly finding the pattern on the red and gold couch extremely interesting.

When she looked up she realized that he was shamelessly checking her out. Hermione felt herself blush.

"Granger you are aware you're half naked?"

She looked down and realized she was only wearing one of Ron's faded Chudley Cannons shirts. It was a large shirt, but was still like a very short dress on her. If she were to bend over he would undoubtedly see her bum.

She blushed and said, "You are aware that's a hypocritical comment?"

Wow, she had managed to say something intelligent and witty in front of a half naked attractive boy. She silently congratulated herself.

He chuckled, a deep rumble more like. Hermione closed her eyes and wished she had bad hearing. That laugh made her stomach flip. She hated how that boy made her react. She hated him.

She had a sudden urge to throw something at him. She did just that. The closest thing was a throw pillow, but it did its job. He was caught unawares and stumbled back a few steps.

She turned around giggling silently to herself. She picked up her bag and started heading towards her room. Hermione had gone about five feet before she heard a terrible rip. She looked down and realized that her bag had tore. She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she bent down and began picking up her parchment and quills and embarrassingly enough, a tampon. She quickly hid that thing from view and shot the most venomous look she could muster over her shoulder.

Zabini just smirked and held a smug face. She glowered at him before returning to cleaning up the mess that used to be her bag. She cursed under her breath when she noticed the broken ink well.

"What's this? Hermione Granger cursing? Who knew it? Hmm she seems to be on a bad girl streak. Perhaps those rumors of her shagging Potter AND Weasley in a broom cupboard are true."

She froze when she heard his voice in her ear. She quickly stood and faced him, fury all over her face.

"How dare you! Those rumors are FALSE! I have never shagged and never will shag Harry or Ron! Those accusations have been false and will always be false. Everyone knows that our friendship will never be anything like that! Perhaps those rumors of you being denser then a door knob are true."

With each word she took a step closer to him. By the end of her rant she was directly in front of him. She raised her hand to slap him but never got the chance. In the middle of her swing a strong hand caught her wrist.

"Let… me...GO!"

Ignoring her words he leant forward.

"If not Potter and Weasley then who have you been shagging?"

This infuriated her. She brought her other hand up to take another swing but it suffered the same fate as the last. He pushed her arms down to her sides and whispered in her ear:

"Now Granger, why do you keep doing this to yourself. You and I both know that in the end I'll get what I want."

Hermione was extremely shaken. This was not cool, dude. Wait, what does he want?

"What exactly do you want?"

He chuckled again; she felt his tongue briefly flick at her earlobe.

"You." He said in a husky whisper.

She whimpered. She slammed her eyes shut and she hoped to God he wouldn't kiss her again. He chuckled once more and she felt her wrists being freed. When she opened her eyes she saw his retreating back and sighed.

'He's gone. Thank God.'

"Oh, and Granger? Nice ass. You know stripes really compliment your shape."

Dear Merlin. He saw her underwear (**A/N he was referring to her underwear when he mentioned the stripes...**).She blushed furiously and stormed into her room. Careful not to let him see anymore of her bum that day.

She successfully avoided him for two weeks. Whenever she had to do head duties, she did them by herself. Whenever she saw him she immediately redirected her gaze. And if she did chance a glance at him he would always be looking at her with a self satisfied smirk that not only made her furious, but shameful also. And she hadn't even done anything!

'Maybe its what you what to do that's shameful.' A small voice in the back of her head spoke up.

'Shut up. You don't like him.'

'You don't have to like him to want to shag him.'

At this Hermione stopped in her tracks (she was currently on her way towards Arithmancy (_he_ was in this class.)) and shook her head forcefully. Possibly trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. Who knows? She stared gloomily at her watch realizing that she was going to be late if she didn't run. She didn't want to have to run (it made her look extremely flustered. Not how you wanted to look when someone's been accusing you of having mad, hot, passionate sex in broom closets) but she most certainly did not want to be late.

Making up her mind, Hermione started up the stairs at a fairly fast pace. She reached the classroom and glanced briefly at her watch. 3 minutes late. She would walk in, disrupt the class, and get the attention of everyone. There was no way out of this, besides skiving off of course. But that was completely out of the question.

She took a deep breath and turned the door handle. Professor Vector had been in the middle of a lecture on some theory by some German wizard who discovered triangles or something of the sort.

"Miss Granger, you're late."

"I know professor, I'm sorry. I just…err… got caught up in something a long the way." It wasn't a complete lie. She HAD got caught up in something…her own dirty thoughts. She shook her head again at this.

"Well Miss Granger I suggest you take a seat. And five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione looked around the room. There were only two free seats. One next to a particularly strange boy from Ravenclaw, who didn't smell too nice. And the other was next to none other then Blaise Zabini.

'Hmm figures.'

There was basically only one choice. So she started walking over to the odd Ravenclaw boy. (**A/N ha bet you didn't see that coming eh?**) Ignoring the somewhat amused facial expression that Blaise held.

'Shows him.'

She sat down and took out her parchment and quills.

"Now as I was saying…" droned on the professor. About ten minutes later Hermione's quill was scribbling down notes every so often. She saw a flash of movement to her left and looked over. There was the source of the movement.

Blaise Zabini had turned over his parchment for more writing room. She found the sight of him so engrossed in something, his piano hands wrapped around the quill, working furiously at what he was doing, to be so enticing she couldn't help but stare. How could he look attractive while taking Arithmancy notes? She didn't know nor did she care.

He looked up to see her staring and smirked.

"_Been shagging_?" he mouthed in her directions.

This is exactly what she was expecting, but could not help but be taken by surprise when he asked (more stated really) her the blunt question.

"_No_" she mouthed defiantly back.

"_Want to_?"

This also shocked her greatly. She glared daggers in his direction before turning back to her notes. Her mind couldn't focus though. He had just asked her to shag, how could anyone focus under those circumstances. The rest of the class her mind floated in between Arithmancy, and Blaise.

'_Zabini_' she told herself, 'not Blaise.'

When class ended she had been the first person out of the door and she practically ran to her next class, Herbology. They were working on some sort of spiky plant that if you tickled it, it would turn into a beautiful flower. Hermione greatly enjoyed the lesson; she had plucked one of the petals from the flowers to see if it would change when the plant changed back to normal. It didn't. Hermione kept the petal in her left pocket, occasionally checking to see if it were still there. Herbology was the last lesson of the day so she started for the heads common room. She deposited her bag and robes in her room and started off for the kitchens visit Dobby.

It would have taken usually about 20 minutes to get from her common room to the kitchens… if there hadn't been _the incident_.

She had been about half way there, having just past a couple of giggling third year Hufflepuffs heading towards the library from their common room (which is by the kitchens). Hermione headed on. She was just passing by a broom cupboard when she heard a noise emitting from it. What is that? Is…is that moaning?!

She stared incredulously at the door, sounds of passion creeping through the cracks. She should stop them, she's head girl! But she couldn't help being utterly speechless. It was only when she heard a soft "oh yes" that she felt a warm pool begin to form in her southern region.

She blushed furiously, she was getting horny!

She started to walk away when she felt a warm hand on her lower back. She didn't have to turn, she knew who it was.

Sure enough, Blaise Zabini's voice floated to her ear,

"Why Granger, you don't seem the slightest bit surprised to see me."

"I'm not." She said in a small voice.

"Who do you reckon is in there? Why don't we find out."

All to suddenly she found herself hiding behind a statue pressed between a wall and Zabini.

"Zabini, Wha-"

"Shh" his hand resting on her pelvic bone and the other against the wall. She was trapped. Again. She groaned. He didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't seem to care. He was looking at the door to the broom closet. Waiting for the mysterious couple to come out.

They didn't have to wait long. After about 2 minutes of awkward closeness the broom cupboard opened to reveal a very flushed Pansy Parkinson,

"No surprise there." She heard Blaise mutter.

Next came none other than Ron Weasley. Hermione gave a small gasp and Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Now there's a surprise."

They waited till Ron and Pansy left before coming out of hiding.

"Well Granger, seems you're not the only Gryffindor shagging in closets."

She felt herself flush in anger and opened her mouth to retort.

"Chill Granger, I was kidding."

Hermione was a little confused,

'He's capable of humor?' she smirked at her own thought.

"What's so funny?" said Zabini cautiously.

Rather then ruining her new inside joke with herself she just shook her head.

"Fine, don't tell."

"Don't worry I wont."

She suddenly realized how close they really were. And she wasn't even against the wall anymore. She felt his hand brush against her bum as he whispered

"I'll be seeing you around."

She could only describe his words as pure unadulterated sex. She closed her eyes as the warm pool came back to her. When she opened them she realized he had left. She was standing in the hall, alone. She shook her head and continued on her route to the kitchens thinking to herself,

'This is going to be a _very_ long year.'

**A/N Happy? I updated. It only took three days worth of writing and three weeks worth of writers block + holidays. Well I must admit this chapter was fun to write. How do you guys feel about the whole Ron/Pansy thing? They're not my favorite shipper but their bearable. I was able to restrain myself from making Hermione and Blaise shag like bunnies. Well I think this is getting a little mature for a T rating. What do you guys think?**


	5. Where's Crookshanks?

Disclaimer: PUH-lease.

Hermione sat up with a start. How could she have forgotten? Had she been so distracted that she forgot that one thing that made half her summer miserable?

'Ron is cheating on Luna…oh dear oh dear oh dear…' she thought.

How on earth had she forgotten? She was going to kill Zabini, it was after all. His fault. If he hadn't been all Slytherin-ish then she wouldn't have forgotten.

"ARGG," Hermione let out a frustrated noise.

She almost wished she had never seen Ron come out of the cupboard, and then she wouldn't have had to deal with this mess.

'Well, maybe they weren't shagging…maybe they were…exchanging notes?' a small hopeful voice in the back of her head peeped in. She snorted at this. If they weren't shagging then she wasn't Hermione Granger. And she was quite sure she was Hermione Granger.

- - - -

She got up and took a shower, mulling over the whole situation. What was she to do? Was she to tell someone? Who would she tell? Why was Ron shagging Pansy Parkinson in broom cupboards? The questions were never ending.

She eventually got out of the shower and got her day started. It was a Saturday, thank God. If she had to deal with lessons that day she might just Avada Kedavra something. Preferably Zabini, but that was a whole other story.

'I'll tell Ginny,' she decided.

And so she set off for the Gryffindor common room. She was in a trance like state. She thought, and thought, and thought. She was looking at the ground not paying the slightest bit of attention to anything around her.

She was just passing the library when the library doors swung open fast and hard, knocking her over. She landed hard on her bum, squealing in pain. She looked up to see a figure sprinting the direction she had just come from.

"Excuse you!" She called out after them. They apparently didn't hear seeing as they didn't acknowledge her, just kept on running.

She brushed off their rudeness, she was used to it. She picked herself off the ground and started off in the direction of the fat lady's portrait.

When Hermione arrived at her destination she said the password and entered. She briefly scanned the common room. But to no avail, she could not spot Ginny anywhere. But she did spot another head of red. She walked over to find Ron and Harry playing a game of Wizards chess.

She felt anger bubble up inside her when she saw Ron, but she did not say anything. She would seek council with Ginny, and if that didn't clear things up…maybe she would go to Harry, maybe. Harry was too close minded and would either slaughter Ron on the spot or deny it profusely.

She would not go to Ron, just yet anyways. She felt extremely betrayed that he would shag a Slytherin. Let alone snog one. And then it hit her. She was being extremely hypocritical. Had she not snogged Zabini? More then once at that?

'But you're not cheating on Luna with him are you?' that little voice in her head said.

True, she wasn't. And half the time she didn't know when he was going to kiss her, he just did. He was frustrating, and a good kisser.

'AJGDJGKJDEFGHEDFJ DON'T SAY THAT!!!' she angrily thought to herself.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry's voice sounded through her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Well you've been standing there for about a minute. Were you even going to say hello?"

"I was looking for Ginny."

"Well she isn't here. Haven't seen her all day actually."

Hermione shot a nasty look in Ron's direction when he said this. He looked taken aback from the glare.

"Well I'll be seeing you Harry. Ronald."

And with that she walked away headed to the girl's dormitory. Maybe Ginny was up there sleeping, it was still relatively early after all. She climbed the stairs and entered the sixth year girl's dormitory.

Sure enough, buried under a pile of pillows and blankets was Ginny's flaming red hair. Hermione sighed, she had tried to wake Ginny before, but it had taken about ten minutes and all of her patience.

She walked over to her and shook what Hermione assumed were her shoulders. Ginny continued to snore softly, completely unfazed by the brunette shaking her.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY GET UP THIS INSTANT!!!"

Ginny shot up like a rocket. Her forehead and Hermione's slammed together causing them both to groan in pain.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ginny asked groggily.

"I need to talk to you."

"What could be so important that you had to come in here screaming like a mad woman!?"

It was now or never.

"I think your brother is cheating on Luna."

Ginny's head perked up.

"You have my attention."

"Well…um the other day I was on my way to the kitchens to visit Dobby and Winky. I was walking past this broom closet and I heard…" Hermione started blushing profusely at this point.

"What did you hear Hermione?" Ginny prodded gently.

"I heard," she shivered in disgust, " I heard…_moaning_."

Ginny laughed at this.

"Oh Hermione, you're so innocent sometimes. But, do go on."

Hermione looked indignant for a minute, then decided that the issue at hand was more important then her supposed "innocence."

"Well I heard this moaning and was about to barge in and stop whoever it was from

expressing…their sexual escapades in public places… then I was over come with a curiosity to see who it was. I could bust them later. So I hid behind this statue and I didn't have to wait long. After like a couple of minutes…"

She purposely didn't tell Ginny about Zabini being there. Oh yeah, that probably wouldn't have gone over to well, even Ginny would have been shocked and probably yelled something loud enough for people in Mexico to hear. Plus Ginny had a loud mouth sometimes and Hermione wouldn't have put it past her to tell Harry or Ron.

"After a couple minutes… WHAT, Hermione?"

"I saw…Pansy Parkinson come out of the closet all flustered and her clothes were a bit mussed. And then… Ron came out."

Ginny's mouth was hanging open.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding Ginny?" Hermione snapped.

"Err no… Hmm well you are in quite the predicament aren't you? So why did you come to me?"

Hermione growled, "I came here so you can help me decide what to do obviously."

"Hmm I suspected so… you should talk to Ron, get his side of the story."

"What side to the story?! HE SHAGGED A SLYTHERIN IN A CLOSET FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!"

Ginny had a curious expression on her pretty face, "Who's Christ?"

"GAHH never mind Ginny, it's a muggle thing. But what should I do? BESIDES get Ron's 'side of the story'"

"You're right. Poor Luna, how could he do that to her?"

Hermione sighed.

"I don't know Ginny but lets get back to the point."

"Well has it happened more then once?"

"I don't know…"

"Well you should see if it's a regular thing. And how are you so sure they were shagging? They could have been snogging."

"Do people usually say things such as 'oh yes' during SNOGGING? Not usually."

"There was talking?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows had flown up and disappeared into her read hair.

"Well I only heard the 'oh yes' part, but that was quite enough for me to hear."

Ginny looked at her with a curious expression, "Hermione have you been snogging Zabini?"

Hermione actually fell off of Ginny's bed where she had been sitting.

"Wow that was off topic. Why are you asking me that?" Hermione asked rubbing her bottom.

"Hmm no reason."

"No, tell me."

"Well I can tell that a lot of your pent up frustration is gone, something only a good snogging can do. And I know you haven't snogged anyone in Gryffindor or I would have heard of it. And I doubt you would snog a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. And not only that but Zabini is available to you at all times. Plus he's attractive. Who could resist? I mean sure he's arrogant and cocky and a Slytherin, but we could look past that."

"Ginny have YOU been snogging a Slytherin? You seem oddly okay with everyone hooking up with them."

"Don't avoid the question Hermione."

"Err, yeah we have snogged once or twice." Hermione tried in a nonchalant voice.

"AHA I knew it."

"Not the point. Who have you been snogging?"

"No one but Harry, but I did have a thing with some fourth year Slytherin at the Yule ball a couple of years ago."

"We are so off topic."

"Not really, we're still on the whole 'snogging and Slytherins' topic. But you're right. What are we supposed to do with Ron and Luna?"

"We?" Hermione inquired.

"Well you had to go and involve me so yes, we."

"Whew, I thought I had to take care of this myself."

"Well now back to the point, what do we do? I think we should tell Luna, not in person of course, then Ron would find out. Well we could send her an anonymous letter say '_He's cheating, leave him_' or something like that."

"Hmm that's very un-Gryffindor Ginny."

"Well you must remember I am half asleep. But I think it's a good idea. Why don't you have Crookshanks tail Ron or something before we jump to conclusions that it's more then a once in a life time thing."

"That's a good idea Gin!! I think I will, or Dobby or something. Dobby can actually talk to me. But that would be a bit obvious if Ron noticed a house elf following him, plus he could order Dobby to tell him. Yeah, Crookshanks is a good idea. He could like nod twice if Ron shags Pansy cupboards or something! OH Gin you're a genius! Even if you're half asleep."

"Thank you I know, now would you leave me in peace and go talk to your cat please?"

"Sure thing doll. Have I told you, you're a genius?"

"Yeah I think you mentioned it," Ginny said with a smirk, "in passing."

The girls exchanged a quick hug before Hermione left the dormitory and headed down the stairs where she ran into Ron carrying what looked like Harry's invisibility cloak.

He looked at her nervously she only gave him a cold look and raised a single eyebrow.

She passed him and ran out of the common room. She sprinted all the way to her own dorm where she cried out,

"CROOKSHANKS!! CROOKSHANKS BABY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing Granger?"

"Shut up Zabini, I'm looking for my cat. CROOKSHANKS!!"

"That orange thing? It ran after Mrs. Norris last I saw."

"ARRG!! When was this?!"

"About an hour ago I suppose. It looked like it was headed for the owlery last I saw."

"Erg."

And with that she sprinted out of the common room and ran towards the overly. She had to find Crookshanks, Ron looked like he was about to sneak about and she needed Crooskshanks, NOW. But it was useless. She reached the owlery to find no one there but Terry Boot.

"Why hello Hermione, how have you been?"

"Oh hello Terry, I've been fine how about you?" she managed in between gasps for air.

"I've been better I suppose. I just got a letter from my mum, my pet dog died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Terry. My pet dog died when I was ten. But speaking of pets, have you seen an orange cat around here?"

Terry looked a little confused.

"Err no I haven't."

"Damn, well I've got to run. See you Terry!"

And that's how her afternoon went, running around Hogwarts looking for her cat. Before dinner she went back to her common room to find Crookshanks sleeping on one of the sofas. She heaved a huge sigh.

"Wake up Crookshanks, I have a job for you."

The cats head perked up curiously as she told him what to do,

"I want you to tail Ron. See if he goes in closets or classrooms or anywhere in particular with a pug faced, short haired, and rather whorish girl…got it?"

The cat nodded once, he was such a smart kitty. Probably the kneazle half of him. Hermione patted his head affectionately. He stood up, stretched and headed towards the open portrait door and headed off into the castle. Hermione sighed in relief, at least that was over with.

She looked at her watch and swore, she was late for dinner. She got up again, took a deep breath and ran out of the portrait, this day just never seemed to end.

- - -

A/N Wow that sucked. This was the most boring chapter to write. Good thing I had nothing to do today cause all I did was sit around and try and write this…well I also read a James/Lily fanfic but that's completely beside the point. Review…please? You guys are such sweet hearts. And if you didn't know I wrote this entire chapter about Ron and Pansy because I completely forgot that I made Ron go out with Luna. I had absolutely no idea where I was headed with this story. But I am completely grateful I forgot because it gave me something to write about. Yeah I know you are all dying on the inside because there was absolutely no Blaise/Hermione action in this at all…but it's going to happen sooner then you think. Just wait my loves!

PS reviews are excellent.


	6. The Price for Help

Disclaimer: oh I wish!

HBP SPOILERS BIG TIME BABY

--- ---

Three weeks passed and the weather started to get that autumn chill. From Crookshanks' (A/N the cat cant talk, they find ways to communicate, okay??) reports Ron was up to nothing unusual. Hermione thought this was fishy, she had seen him with the invisibility cloak and wouldn't put it past him to do some sneaky maneuvering to avoid the half kneazle. On one occasion Crookshanks had come back and looked like he had been confunded. She had been on the verge of killing Ron.

But now she was getting desperate. She knew for a fact Ron was a cheating bag of poop and she just wanted to prove it to everyone else. What he was doing was wrong. He could have at least had the decency to dump Luna first, before he besmirched the good house of Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione scowled, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten this mad at Ron. Probably last year when he continually had his toung in Lavender Brown's mouth. Another scowl graced her features. Those memories were still fresh even though she had given Ron her forgiveness. He was practically on his deathbed, even Hermione had to make up with him after that.

But back to the point. Hermione was getting desperate, Ginny was little help. Ginny was a very distracted girl, you know with Quidditch, Harry, class, Harry, friends, oh and Harry. Hermione smiled at the thought of the young couple. They had decided to get back together once Harry had defeated Voldemort. A good decision, or at least Hermione thought so. Romilda Vane hadn't been too pleased, but Hermione was ecstatic. She had never seen two people more in love then them.

Who back to the point, again! Hermione needed help. Help from someone just as sneaky as Ron, if not more. She needed someone cunning, decisive, and someone who could stick to the shadows. In short, Hermione needed Blaise Zabini's help. A small sigh escaped her lips and she swallowed her pride.

'This is going to hurt my reputation. If he tells anyone I will hex him into next week.'

Her figure walked to his bedroom door. Her small fist hovered hesitantly over the wood. Should she knock?

'No, don't give into this pressure. You're Hermione Granger. You don't need a Slytherin's help.' But she did. And that knowledge had already made its way into her head. A small grimace found it's way onto her pretty face. She knocked lightly. No answer. She knocked again, this time a little harder. No answer once again. Maybe she should just go in. Nodding her head slightly in decision, her small hand grasped the doorknob and turned it. She applied pressure to the door and it slowly crept open.

What was inside shocked her, and trust me. It wasn't the furniture. There on the bed, tangled in sheets was none other then Blaise Zabini and some blonde. They were moaning and moving like there was no to tomorrow (A/N for those of you who didn't already know, they're shagging).

"Err I'll just come back later then." Hermione said in a small voice, hoping not to be heard.

Stepping out of the room and back into the common room she flopped down onto one of the couches.

'At least he had the decency to put up a silencing charm.' Oh yes, there had to have been a silencing charm. There was no way in the world she would not have been able to hear _that_.

She had no idea how long he would be. She had never done that sort of thing before and had once heard from Ginny that how long it took varied. She groaned and got out a book. This was probably going to take a while.

--- ---

She was right. It took about an hour before anything came from his room. Hermione was about half way through her book when his door opened. Out stepped Daphne Greengrass, looking thoroughly shagged. Disheveled hair, smudged makeup, flushed face. It all fit. She gave Hermione a scathing look before walking out the portrait door.

Hermione smirked a knowing smirk and stood. She flounced over to his door and knocked. This time she didn't have to wait long. Blaise Zabini opened the door looking terribly ruffled. Boy, he sure was handsome. He seemed surprised to see her. He was only wearing a sheet wrapped around his waist. Hermione willed herself not to look anywhere but his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"I need your help!" she blurted out, unceremoniously.

He arched an interested eyebrow, a curious smirk crossing his features.

"I'm listening," was his reply.

She took a deep breath and began,

"Well I'm sure you remember that time that..Um, we…err…that time we were in that hallway! You erm, wanted to see who was in the closet and, well you know! We saw Ron and Parkinson come out. And you thought they were…erm"

"Shagging, pleasuring each other beyond belief, having a large amount of sexual intercourse?" he offered amused.

"Err yes those. Well I was wondering if you could help me prove it."

He thought for about a minute, his finger resting on his cheek in mock consentration.

"You mean you want help to spy on Weasley?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes that's what I want."

"How very Slytherin of you," she gave him a dark look, "What's in it for me?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" It was the wrong thing to say and she knew it immediately. And evil, impish grin appeared on his face.

'Oh God Hermione what have you done?' she thought to herself.

"Hmm so you'll do whatever I want in return for this favor?"

"No."

"No? But I thought you wanted my help." He practically purred the sentence, and in that moment, Hermione had never hated him more.

"Fine, but no sexual favors."

He did not look put out.

"So no shagging?"

"No."

"No oral stimulation?" Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly.

"No."

"You should know I am quite good with my hands."

She glared at him threw heavily lidded eyes; the cheeky bastard was enjoying this.

"Damn it Zabini you are the most obnoxious person I have ever met."

"All part of my charm darling. So I will take that as a no?"

More glaring.

He sighed dramatically.

"I guess I will have to settle for a kiss."

"I consider that a sexual favor."

"Well it's a good as you'll get without passing second base."

Hermione thought about it. It probably was the best she could do.

"Fine but after we find proof."

"Oh no… you have to give me a kiss now." He purred.

"At least…three minutes, toung, and you have to participate." He added hastily.

"I'm not so sure this is worth it anymore."

"Oh it will be Hermione." Her name rolled off his toung, she loved the way it sounded when he said it. She would go to Hell before she admitted that though. Had he ever said her name before? She couldn't remember at the time, because at the moment one very underdressed Blaise Zabini was stalking towards her with a very salacious gleam in his eye. She backed away. Or she tried to, after a while her bum collided with the sofa, cascading her down onto its plush surface.

'Oh dear…'

"Hmm, I would have never thought that you would be so personal."

"Oh shut up Zabini!"

She stood up and brushed the non-existent dirt from her clothes.

"Lets get this over with, but first I want you to get pants on. And a shirt!"

Blaise looked a little defiant for about a second, but the look vanished quickly.

"If I must."

He walked back into his room and shut the door. Hermione waited about two minutes before he emerged in plaid pajama pants that hung low on his hips and a white under shirt. He ran his hand through his hair and Hermione almost _melted_.

'_No_, you did not almost _melt_.' She scolded herself.

But before he could even walk over to her she had a question she had to ask.

"Why do you keep wanting to kiss me?"

Zabini made a little face. It was like a frown but it was oddly humorous.

"I like kissing you." He said simply.

She opened her mouth to retort but was stopped by a certain Slytherin's lips crashing down on hers. When did this happen? She hadn't even had the time to register the fact that he had crossed the room.

One of his hands went to her face and the other around her waist, pulling her close. Hermione was in a state of shock for about 10 seconds. But then she remembered their deal; she had to kiss him back. At this point, she wasn't even going to object. He was massaging her lips with his and his hand was tracing light circles on her back. She moaned. Oh God she _moaned_. Hermione felt a smile form on Blaise's lips.

And then something neither of them was expecting happened, she caved.

Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and parted her lips, giving his toung entry. And battle ensued. Both of the kiss's participants fighting for dominance. Hermione was suddenly aware she was against a wall. She growled, he wasn't going to win this. Not if she could help it. She turned him so that he was against the wall.

'This isn't very comfortable, maybe I would rather be up against the wall.'

She heard a growl emit from his lips. She chuckled lightly against his lips as he flipped her around so she was against the wall again.

They were so…err _busy_ that they were obliviously to the portrait door opening.

"Hermione?"

- - -

A/N MUHAHAHA I am evil. And I know I haven't updated in a while. And I know this chapter is short (ish) and trust me I know I just wrote a very aggravating cliffhanger. But I gave you SNOGGING. I think that what I did is forgivable. REVIEW…please?


	7. Emotional 'Mione

Disclaimer: Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood belong to me… thanks.

--- ---

Hermione had never moved so fast. She broke her kiss with Blaise and stared horrified at the door. There stood Harry with a mangled look of revulsion, betrayal, and hurt. Hermione stood mouth open, a look that said, "What have I done?"

"Harry, how did you get in here?"

"Hermione…" Harry's voice sounded so small, so hurt, so angry. Hermione could see his brain racking, how was he to deal with this? His first instinct, anger, won out.

He exploded. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HERMIONE!!! YOU'RE A GRYFFINDOR!! YOU'RE SHAMING OUR HOUSE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, TO ME!?!?! IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE ALONE WITH HIM?! IS THIS HOW YOU USE YOUR 'SLYTHERINE ON DEMAND'?" he was yelling like a mad man, his face red with anger.

"Harry you have to try and understand…" but Harry cut her off.

"NO HERMIONE, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!!!" his voice was fading, "How could you."

"Ron is sleeping with Pansy." She couldn't help it. It just came out. She had no idea why she said it, and immediately regretted it. She put a hand over her mouth, horrified.

Harry looked dejected.

"First you snog a Slytherin, and now you lie to me? What's gotten into you Hermione?"

Hermione stood stock-still. Harry turned to leave but not before Hermione ran to him, free of her momentary paralysis, clutching at his back, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Harry," her voice was so small, so hurt, "you have to believe me. I needed his help, I couldn't force him, I'm not strong enough, and I couldn't. I need you Harry. Please, let me explain."

"No Hermione, you lost your chance to explain when you lied."

And with that he was out the door, leaving behind the emotionally unstable Hermione.

Fury reigned. She whipped around and stood face to face with one surprised looking Blaise Zabini. His cool façade long gone.

"What have you done? You've ruined my friendship with Harry and most likely Ron also. Why did you do this? Why do you keep kissing me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hermione asked him pleadingly.

--- ---

Blaise made sure his facial expressions were under control. He allowed her that one glimpse of surprise to… well he wasn't quite sure why but it was already done. He tried to keep his face blank. What was he supposed to say to that girl?

"Why do you keep taunting me, flirting with me?" she asked him. Wow, she's losing it.

"You're hurting me." She concluded in a small voice. It was almost a whisper. Almost. Suddenly she straightened, a gleam of shock and not-so-well-hidden regret shone in her eyes.

She didn't say anything, she didn't have to, her eyes said it all. What have I done? You have just lost control Hermione, that's what.

Finally, as if making up her mind she spoke.

"I will ask you to never speak of this again. You know what, I never want to speak to you again. JUST DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

She really is crazy. Maybe he should just give up on this mission thing. No. Blaise Zabini is many things, and a quitter is not one of them.

He took a step towards her. Hermione, seeing this, took two frantic steps back, shaking her head muttering "no, no, no."

"Hermione," Blaise purred, trying to charm the lady on last time. Her head shot up at her name. Was this the first time he said it? She couldn't remember. She was suddenly exhausted. Tears threatened to spill as she continued to back away.

"Please just leave me alone." She sank to the floor against her bedroom door. When had she crossed the room? Probably sometime right after Harry left. She fell apart. She sobbed and screamed. Mourning the loss of her friendship with Harry (and probably Ron). She was vaguely aware of strong arms wrapping around her. She sobbed into a shoulder grabbing her holder's shirt and held it with a death grip. Her body racking with the sobs she gave. And everything went black.

--- ---

When Hermione woke she was momentarily confused. Where was she again? In her bed. Oh yeah, where else would she be? Who knows? But how in Merlin's good name did she get there? That part was a bit blurry. She just remembered strong arms and broad shoulders.

Oh God, she didn't.

She had literally cried on Blaise Zabini's shoulder. Somebody Avada Kedavra her please. What was she supposed to do now?

Hermione sighed. She had to end this…this... whatever thing they had going on. And she had to end it soon.

And so with a huff Hermione kicked her sheets back. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and sat. Wait, what was she going to say again? She really had to start thinking these things through. I mean, come on!

Okay so. Hmm, the best way to approach this situation is to…be direct? Yes. Bluntness works most of the time right?

Hermione jumped down from her bed.

--- ---

Hermione stepped out into the common room she and Blaise shared. Blaise's seemingly lifeless form was draped over a silken green sofa. Hermione fondly thought that he looked adorable, but only because he was drooling.

'So he is human,' she mused dryly.

Hermione found her feet carrying her over to the couch he was passed out on. She knelt and reached a hand out towards his face. She hesitated and lowered her hand to his shoulder and shook him.

Blaise woke with a start.

"Hi," Hermione said in a small, soft voice.

"Hi," Blaise repeated, sounding slightly confused.

"I was wondering if we could…talk."

Blaise, still half asleep, couldn't hide his surprise, "Sure," was his reply.

Hermione was fidgety and slightly nervous. She really didn't want it to come to this.

"I want you to stop… pursuing me, if you will." she said in a hushed tone.

Blaise's eyes widened, one eyebrow cocked. He was about to respond with probably some arrogant retort, but she quickly added,

"No please, take me seriously. You don't get what I have lost...because you wanted to...what, sexually exploit me? I need you to leave me alone. Please. We can still do Head duties but, but I need you to stop this…madness."

Blaise was thinking fast, he had certainly not expected this.

"So you're calling my affections madness."

Hermione's face fell, "If you felt anything like affection for me, you should have tried to do things a different way."

Blaise said, "But what if I really feel something for you?"

Hermione's hand went up and swept his hair out of his face, "Then you should know, it's not out time."

And with that she stood and headed towards her room.

Blaise tried one last attempt, "Hermione wait!" she stopped. "This will happen, it is inevitable."

She turned and gave him that sad look. "Nothing is inevitable."

--- ---

**Graduation**

**Months later**

Blaise Zabini stood behind and a little to the left of Hermione. Who was, currently, giving a farewell speech to her fellow peers.

He had seen her slowly rebuild her life after "the incident." He had seen how she only sat with Weasellette at meals. He had seen how she either sat alone or with Longbottom during classes. He had seen her approach Potter and Weasley and beg for their forgiveness. He had seen them walk away.

And he knew it was his fault. And even though he was a Slytherin, Blaise couldn't help but feel bad. But not enough to put off his "mission," that was merely postponed. Like she had said, it wasn't their time. If they had a time. Who knows?

He sighed, he had already given his speech but Granger's clearly out did his. Even throughout all her pain, she still managed to be that pain in the arse, know it all, smarty-pants. He had gotten rid of the title "Goody two shoes" a long time ago. Not after what he had been through with her.

Thinking of this a small smirk appeared on his face. A small part of his mind wondered if she had kissed anyone since him. And another part knew she hadn't. They had basically ignored each other for the rest of the year, Head duties aside. It seemed to work out fine with both of them. Blaise had time for actual sex and she had time for studies.

Well, all things aside, it had been a good year. He was going to be an intern for a ministry official after the end of school. Which was really in about 6 hours. But he was basically set for the future, he was going flat shopping on Saturday. There was no way he was going to stay with his mother for longer than necessary.

Hermione's speech concluded and she stepped down for the podium to allow Professor McGonagall up.

She stood next to Blaise as they listened to the final farewell. He could see her eyes lined with tears. He himself also felt sad for leaving. But he was still very happy for having made it this far, and one of the top students too.

Professor McGonagall concluded what she was saying and everyone in the crowd of families and friends applauded them. Hermione and Blaise both shook hands with the Headmistress and then each other. Their looks never faulted. Finally a crowd swept them down into the rushing audience of familiar faces. Blaise went to his mother and step father (most recent addition to the family.) and Hermione went over to her parents. Blaise saw the cheery sequence of congratulations. Then he looked at his own pathetic excuse of a family. What had happened?

He and his "family" headed towards the exit without a word to each other. Blaise turned to get one last look at his home for the past seven-year and the group of his peers with whom he had boarded. His eyes found a curly head of brown and his eyes met hers. The look she sent him said everything that had not been said.

_Goodbye._

Fin

--- ----

A/N: AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS FOLKS!! Yes, it is over. This is the end of "A Different Way." And I apologize deeply for not updating. I am one noncommittal SOB. I don't feel sad, well kind of. I jumped into this story head first without any idea what I was doing. I don't think I have ever even read it all the way through. I guess I will have to do that at some point. There will be a sequel, but don't expect it till summer and don't expect anything longer than a one shot. I have a bad habit of not updating and I feel bad if I don't. I am currently in the middle of like four Avatar: the last Airbender fan fictions so…. Well, you can see where my commitment falters. I would like to add that I am eternally grateful for any and all reviewers and readers. It touches my heart to hear you liked my writing. And I am aware that Hermione is severally bipolar in this chapter, anguished, furious, sad, desperate, caring, EMPATHETIC!! Jeez shoot me now. Well I like the sappy part at the end where she's like "Not our time." **Yes, that part isn't bad I guess. This chapter was all very rushed. I know you're all like "WTF IT TOOK YOU LIKE 2 MONTHS TO UPDATE HOW DID YOU FEEL RUSHED!?!?!?Q.WHJEQKJGRHQKHNFRKLAF" and I completely understand, honestly. I would break out the pitchforks and torches too. I was sorely tempted to abandon this. But I felt that that would have been a bad start to my writing career. And I didn't want to disappoint my readers :D**

**OMG I HAVE READERS!!!  Great moment just then.**

**Bows** we will meet again.

Hopefully, theOVERMAN is going to take some commitment courses from her mother. Or is she too far gone?

OH yeah, I am a she by the way. If you couldn't tell. Which I hope you could. Jeez I have to stop telling my life story here.

See you, I guess…Bye?


End file.
